


Drunken Lullabies

by Tenshiryuu



Series: Hot Dad, Cold Mess [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Goldenfrost, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Koz needs is a drunken Jack showing up on his doorstep one rainy night, but that's exactly what he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lullabies

Koz wasn't used to coming home to strange men in his house. He hoped this wasn't the start of some horrible new trend. He was almost getting used to the idea of occasionally finding Jack seated on his front step like a stray cat when he returned home from work, but this was just getting out of hand.

“Seraph...what on Earth...” Koz sidestepped as a large man with a beard that meant business trundled past. Beyond him, Koz could see another scruffy creature with wild salt-and-pepper hair and muscular tribal-tattooed arms. “Why are there … strange... _people_...in my kitchen?”

His daughter glared at him. “They're not strange. They're Jack's friends from the shop, and they're fixing the dishwasher. Since, you know, you have no idea how.”

Koz decided against slamming his head into the wall in the presence of weirdos with questionable intent.

“Hey there!” An irritatingly familiar blonde poked his head around the corner. “Aren't you gonna thank me? I'm getting your derelict appliances working again. It'll make those not-romantic dinners easier.” There was that infernal sideways smirk. Jack sidled up to him, wrapping slender arms around his middle and nuzzling his neck. “You're home earlier than I though, I was gonna have these lugs in and out before you knew it.”

Koz wondered for the umpteenth time what the hell he'd gotten himself into. The kid was acting as if he lived here now. The worst part was, Koz was starting to feel comfortable with that idea, despite the fact that he still knew next to nothing about Jack. This brat, with his piercings and tattoos and bleached blonde hair shouldn't fit into the Pitchiner household at all. Yet...coming home to Jack sprawled out on the porch, or _heaven forbid_ inside the house, was beginning to feel _normal_.

His attention snapped back to reality when he felt Jack's eternally cold hands trying to unbutton his shirt. Koz sputtered and glared down into mischievous blue eyes.

“Come on, Koz. When do I actually get to see the rest of those sleeves? You're a tease.”

“I'm not. Get your frozen little paws off me.” Koz's eyes darted around the room, but fortunately the two of them were currently alone. He adjusted his shirt and tie again. His heart needed to stop racing every time Jack did this kind of thing. He wasn't a crazed hormonal teenager, and hadn't been one for quite some time. Jack seemed determined to change that. It was very possible he was succeeding.

“Boring.” Jack pulled away. “I've got to go pick up a part for Nikolai, I'll be right back.”

“Oh, don't hurry on my behalf. In fact, you could all just leave right now and come back next year, or perhaps never. I wouldn't complain.”

“Yeah you would. You complain about everything.” Jack waved a hand and disappeared through the doorway.

“I do not!”

“Yeah you do,” Seraph's voice called from the hallway.

Koz rolled his eyes and grabbed a root beer from the fridge. He considered swapping it for an actual beer, but decided that the last thing he needed right now was to be tipsy and breathing the same air as Jack. He headed for the living room.

“Seraph-angel, I think later we need to have a little talk about letting people into the house when I'm not around.” She groaned in response and vanished into her room. Koz collapsed onto the couch. He heard the sounds of the two men from the shop, Nikolai and Aster if he remembered correctly, tromping around in the kitchen. No doubt they were tracking dirt everywhere. He'd have to scrub down every surface once they'd left. He became aware of someone else in the room, and turned to see the big Russian standing in the doorway.

“Can I help you?” Koz asked warily, trying not to glare. After all, they were only trying to help, even though he never asked for it.

“So. You are one Jack is head over feets for.” Nikolai's sparkling blue eyes traveled over him appraisingly.

“Something like that,” Koz mumbled. It was rather pointless to deny it at this point. He was certain that everyone at Jack's shop knew about the two of them. Jack couldn't exactly keep his mouth shut.

“You know, your daughter, she was not going to let us in. It was only because of Jack. Do not be too hard.” He smiled. “She is good girl, I think. But she has big attitude. Kind of scary when she wants to be.” He crossed his arms. “As do you. But I think you will be good for Jack. He needs someone like you. He is not perfect, I'm sure you realize. He makes plenty mistakes. Before I don't think he cared much. He does not think highly of himself really, though he hides it well. But for you, I think he is trying.”

“Trying to drive me up a wall. He's trouble just waiting to happen.”

“Please. Look after him. I do not want to see him hurt again.”

Hurt again? Koz knew he wasn't Jack's first...whatever this was. No doubt he'd been with quite a few people. He was the type of person to mess around. Probably clung to whatever hottie passed by. Not that Koz fit into the category of “hottie”. He'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. What was he doing, getting feelings for someone like Jack? Koz stared into his soda can as if it would give him answers.

Jack returned a few minutes later with parts for the machine and a bag of mint Milanos for Koz. (Koz was going to strangle his dear daughter for telling Jack about those damn cookies). The two burly men finished up their work in the kitchen. Koz paid them for their service, even though Nikolai insisted this time it wasn't necessary. He simply fixed Koz with that intense blue gaze and nodded back toward Jack. “Just, be there for him,” he said quietly.

 

Apparently fate decided it wanted to test Koz's resolve. His week was going terribly. Too much overtime, too little sleep. A huge storm rolled in midweek, and it seemed like the streets were going to flood. By Thursday Koz was ready to pass out. Rain pounded against the windows, and thunder rumbled in the distance. He wondered why today couldn't be Friday already, this weather looked like it was going to linger and he did not want to go out in it again tomorrow. Curling up on the couch with a cup of hot tea sounded like a much better plan. Better still would be to curl up on the couch with … No he wasn't even going to go there.

As if activated by his thoughts, Koz's phone went off and he jumped. He was still getting used to receiving texts. Seraph only bothered with it if she was stranded somewhere or needed something. Jack, however, was a bit addicted. He was always sending Koz snarky little comments or random bits of information about his day. Koz had to admit it added a bit of interest to his long, boring time at the office. He'd never had anyone to message besides his daughter, and she didn't want to chat with her dad because that just wasn't cool.

Now, though, he scowled at the message on the little screen.

“At a party down strt. Weather bad. Can Iswing by your place later if it doesnt cleaer up?”

Jack was usually better with typing than that, even when he was speeding through.

Koz stared out the window at the downpour. “It's a weekday. Are you drunk?”

“Noep. Relax ol man.”

Uh-huh. Koz sighed. He wasn't really surprised. This is what people like Jack did. They partied. They drank, and did who knows what else. He thought about what Nikolai had said the other day, and wondered if it was actually true, that Jack was trying to change. It certainly didn't seem like it. Jack was all about having fun and messing around, consequences be damned. It probably wasn't even worth it for Koz to be worrying about him. Despite his boyish looks he was a young man who could look after himself. He'd survived this long after all.

As the evening progressed, Jack's messages became fewer, and less coherent. Koz cursed him inwardly. If he had to go drag that scrawny ass out of some illegal rave in this deluge he was going to kill something. Or possibly someone. It was only when Seraph wandered in to steal some cookies and asked him why he was still in his work clothes that Koz realized how long he'd been staring at his phone. It had been more than an hour since Jack's last message. If that idiot was passed out somewhere...

Koz rose, staring out the rain-battered window. Did he really want to drive out in that storm and attempt to find out which house was throwing a drunken and probably drug-ridden party? He decided to attempt calling first. His heart skipped a beat when someone actually answered.

“Jack.” Koz tried to mask the worry in his voice. “Where are you?” _Hopefully not driving_.

“Doooooor.” Jack mumbled faintly. Koz was about to ask just what door when he heard a faint noise above the patter of rain. Goddamn it. He darted to the front door, and flung it open with a bit more force than he'd intended. He barely managed to catch Jack before the soaking-wet drunk collapsed on the floor. He was shivering and covered in mud. If Koz didn't know any better he'd have thought the kid must have crawled through every hedge on the nearly-flooded street.

“Jack! What the hell-”

“Cold. Hate thunder.” Jack clung to him weakly. Koz wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol. He pulled Jack inside and shoved the door shut as Seraph peered around the corner.

“Dad, what happened?”

“He's drunk. I'll deal with it.” Koz scowled at her. “It's fine.”

Koz was able to get a few coherent words out of Jack. One, his truck was parked somewhere. Two, he'd had enough sense to walk here. Three, the party sucked. Four, thunder sucked. Koz struggled to think. Jack obviously wasn't going to sober up anytime soon. He said he lived in an apartment over St. North's Workshop. Koz could dump him off there, his roommates were probably used to this.

“Koooooz. 'M coold.” Jack's thin legs buckled under him.

Yeah, they were probably all too used to this. Jack doing something stupid, stumbling home, recovering, and then doing it all over again. Koz was an idiot for letting this boy into his life. He was always worrying about Seraphina, worrying that she would turn out like this if he didn't watch over her and guide her. Had Jack ever had anyone to look after him, or did he just get dropped off on the apartment doorstep every time he made a mess of things? Jack sneezed, and Koz sighed. Curse him and his protective instincts.

Jack tried ineffectively to stand on his own. “Yer mad a' me.”

“You're an idiot. So am I, apparently.” Koz scooped him up, and Jack clung to him with a strangled yelp. “You barf on me and I will throw you back out into the storm.” He was so light. Koz wasn't about to get mud and filth tracked all over his house. He was going to have to get Jack cleaned up and warmed up before anything else. Koz carried Jack's limp form down the hall, and deposited him in the master bathroom. “Here. Get out of those and shower. I'll find you something to wear.”

“No more raaain.” Jack tried to step back, nearly collapsing again. Koz caught him. This wasn't going to work. Assuming Jack could find the strength to stand, he'd probably end up accidentally drowning himself. Between the alcohol and lack of sleep, he was so far gone right now Koz was amazed he was still conscious. There was no way Jack was going to do anything himself tonight. There was also no way Koz would let him out of the bathroom covered in mud and smelling like bad beer. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Koz ran the bath water, filling the tub about halfway. He peeled the sodden, grimy clothing off Jack's pale body. Jack was too out of it to do more than flop limply against him. Koz was grateful for that, he didn't need any smart-ass comments about his actions right now. He lifted Jack into the tub, and the warm water revived him somewhat. Koz grumbled as Jack flailed feebly.

“Stop wriggling, you're worse than a wet cat. I don't even want to know where you've been.”

“Couldn't wait t'undress me?” Jack slurred, a small glint returning to his blue eyes for the briefest of moments.

“Shut up. You're filthy, half dead, and you probably won't remember any of this in the morning if I'm lucky.” Thank goodness for that. Koz tried not to stare at Jack's smooth alabaster skin as he scrubbed him down. God, he was gorgeous, even like this. There was a flurry of blue snowflakes tattooed on his right shoulder, and another single flake on his left hand. One final, ornate snowflake surrounded his navel. Koz's head snapped back up, and he stared at the ceiling. He didn't need his gaze wandering anywhere below Jack's slender bare waist.

Jack sputtered indignantly as Koz dumped warm water over his already damp hair. Once he determined that Jack was dirt-and-beer-scent free, Koz bundled him swiftly in a towel and dumped him on the bed. He was going to have to find something for the brat to wear.

Koz fumbled through his belongings. The top to his sleepwear set would have to do. It would be long enough on Jack. The kid was passed out now, and Koz managed to stuff him into the oversize shirt. Jack mumbled something and curled up around a pillow. If Koz was lucky he'd stay there long enough for him to jump in the shower himself. Most of what had been on Jack was now on his good shirt and slacks. He glared down at the sleeping drunk for a moment, then retreated to the bathroom. He kicked Jack's dirty rags into a corner after extracting his phone from one mud-encrusted pocket. They'd have to be washed in the morning. Or maybe just burned. Koz felt slightly guilty about going through Jack's contacts, but he located Nikolai's information, and messaged him.

The hot shower did little to relax Koz. He'd figure out what to do about this entire mess in the morning. Somehow. He tried not to think about Jack curled up in _his_ bed wearing nothing but _his_ nightshirt. Seraph was probably already thinking up unmentionable scenarios and sharing them with Tia, and possibly the entire internet. He cringed. He'd brought this upon himself, though. No, he hadn't. If Seraph hadn't gone into that damn club in the first place... Yeah, this was all her fault. He'd make certain she never forgot that.

Not feeling very refreshed, Koz donned the pajama bottoms that matched Jack's shirt. With a sigh, he returned to the bedroom. Jack, thankfully, was right where he'd left him, clinging to the pillow for dear life. Koz grabbed a blanket from the bed and headed toward the living room. He paused in the doorway. The last thing he needed was some drunkard waking up and stumbling around his house in the middle of the night. He'd probably break something. Or hurt himself. Most likely both.

Koz rubbed his temples, and turned back to his bed. He shoved the unconscious Jack to one side of the mattress, stuffing some pillows in between the two of them, and slid into bed. Normally Koz would worry about drying his hair, but since everything was already damp from Jack, and he was exhausted, he gave up. Koz rolled over, facing away from the snoring brat, and attempted to sleep.

 

Koz awoke the next morning to find Jack latched onto him. Somehow he'd managed to roll over the pillow barrier. Koz attempted to unwrap those spidery limbs from around his torso. He was pretty sure that Jack's piercings had left permanent little imprints on his collarbone.

“Nooo, you're warm.” Jack mumbled sleepily, clinging with all four limbs.

“And you're hung over. Get off me.” Koz shoved him aside, and flopped back into his pillow. He wondered how long they'd been curled up together. He didn't even remember it happening. This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined their first night together would go. Jack's bright blue eyes appeared in his view.

“You said that out loud, you know.” Despite looking exhausted, Jack managed that stupid cocky smirk. Koz considered smothering him with a pillow. He tried not to think about the way Jack was straddling him. Slim fingers trailed lightly over his shoulders, tracing the inked designs. “Finally, I get to see these. Got a thing for astronomy? You should wear a shirt less often.” His hands were warmer than usual. Great, he probably had a fever after being out in that storm last night. Damn it, why did his touch have to feel so good. And why did he have to look so good in that nightshirt?

“Do you even remember what happened last night?” Koz had to remind himself that he was mad at this little urchin. The only reason the two of them were in the same bed right now was because Koz had been worried about Jack making an even bigger mess. Nothing more.

“The party wasn't really that great...had a few drinks to make it better.” Jack thought a moment, absently tracing the celestial Sun and Moon that adorned Koz's right shoulder. “I guess I had a few too many. Then things started to get out of hand. I just...” His voice trailed off. I wanted to get out of there. I remember trying to walk here.” His head drooped. He paused a moment before meeting Koz's gaze. “Then I woke up...next to you.” He forced a grin again. “I must have missed the best part. Damn.”

“You mean me taking advantage of your drunken, half conscious body?” Koz saw the look that flickered swiftly over Jack's face before he masked it with that impish smile.

“Wouldn't be the first time,” he said, a little too casually. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Koz's collarbone. “People can't seem to keep their hands off me.”

“You don't say.” Koz ran his hand up along Jack's bare hip, lifting the edge of the nightshirt slightly. His skin was so smooth. Jack shivered, arching against Koz's palm with a soft gasp. He could have taken Jack last night, there really hadn't been anything stopping him. It would have felt great.

“And you think I'm like all the others?” Koz sat up suddenly. He leaned forward, pressing Jack's shoulders into the mattress, forcing his body between those slender thighs. Jack stared up at him, wide-eyed. Koz could see how tired he was. He was trying to hide it, trying to behave like he was _supposed_ to, pressing his body against Koz's. It was what he was expected to do. It was how he made up for being a screw-up. They locked gazes for a moment, and Koz sat back, releasing him. “Well, I'm not.”

“You...don't want me?”

“Oh, I want you.” Koz leaned forward again, planting a breathy kiss against the perfect skin of Jack's throat, savoring the rapid pulse of his heart. “Oh god, do I want you. But not like _this_. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this proper. When we're _both_ ready.” He pulled back. “You know me. I'm old-fashioned.”

Jack stared at him for a moment as if he were having trouble understanding just what was happening. He blinked slowly and sat up. “No, actually you're just old.” He ran a hand through his messy bleached hair, and his eyes widened. “Shit, I'm supposed to be at work.”

Koz slid out of bed, stretching. “You called out sick. I took care of it.” He yawned and headed for the kitchen. Seraph was going to blow a fuse when she saw them, but he'd deal with that when the time came.

“What about you?” Jack followed, wobbling after him.

“I'm calling out sick. Thanks to you, I probably will be tomorrow.”

“Hey, I'm not sick. I've got a great constitution.” Jack sneezed. “I'm not even hung over.”

“Oh, so you always eat cereal with a fork?”

“Shut up. Just give me some caffeine already.”


End file.
